User talk:Mary Lennox
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Secret Plant Society Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Common Clover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gawmonster (Talk) 04:45, January 20, 2011 Progress I copied my profile code on this page Progress Example you will only need to add text-align:center to your table now I think. I thought of making a template or something but it would get way too complex, We could maybe try to make that page more generic so other users will be able to copy from it too. Henriquegr 11:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. Mary Lennox 19:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images I'm puzzled by this too, I created the template so the first image loaded would be the plant image, as I thought it should appear on the category page if it was the first thing loaded on the page... I don't think it has to do with the uploading process, when I uploaded the Sham-Pop image it wasn't showing too, but today as for magic it's showing, I think wikia caching or something like that delays the image showing sometimes, let's see how it goes in the coming days, I'm trying to find something about it, if it doesn't change then we might try asking the Wikia staff about. For now try to upload images before creating the page, this might help the image showing sooner. Henriquegr 12:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadows Sorry, I must have done something wrong and it's not working for everyone, I'll do some changes to see if it shows as intended, on the almanac they should appear first and the image of the real plant should only show if the user pass the mouse over the image, it was a way to hide the image if someone did not want to see them but wanted to enter the plant page. I'll adjust the template now and it will work without the shadow just as before. If the other pages are not working as I said then the css might be acting up, try clicking refresh holding ctrl or shift it should clear the cache and show as I described, if not please message me and I'll see what is going wrong. Henriquegr 01:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Template should be working now even if the shadow is not uploaded. Henriquegr 01:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The pages without shadows were buggy, I had to do some adjustments, the other problems you had were probably caused by caching or loading an older version of css. I made some changes on the PlantCard Template but they were not great at all, and maybe some people that saw it yesterday may have some problems, the template is already changed since before you logged so there shouldn't be any problems with that, a simple refresh might do the magic and return to normal, but as a comment I just replied said they were still blacked out I think more people might have problems. ::I thought the image blacking was good for people who didn't wan't spoilers, but thinking twice I see that if someone is searching for a wiki, they might just be wanting spoilers not avoiding them, so maybe we should revert everything back, really not sure about it. ::Just one more thing I think every plant has it's shadow for now, and you don't need to bother with adding shadows, I have all of them already (including mushrooms), I just didn't upload them cause I don't know the names of the plants exactly, I'll upload as the pages are created, if we opt to continue with them that is. Henriquegr 18:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Mushrooms Hi! It's good to start making some changes here again, I couldn't see everything done but it seems that we have all plants in the wiki now, good job. I feel so behind still breeding lilies =P Now we have another step to take, Mushrooms, I think the old plants style isn't the best option as we have one genus. We have many coloring options and may use it to help, like create pages for "X spotted red cap" or "red spotted X cap" and list the mushrooms trying not to give the names or coloring for those who want only tips, it will be hard not to tell what is breeding, if you have any ideas you may create pages and then I can work some templates if necessary. I uploaded some images that were cut to show the mushrooms better when resizing to smaller sizes, it may cause some trouble when using the AlmanacPage template, we can follow one of two paths: always use a cut image and change the template to show them accordingly or rename the images I uploaded and only use them when necessary and upload the normal size images for the current AlmanacPage, let me know what you think is better and I'll follow. Henriquegr 19:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Is good. Is pretty. No great ideas myself. I've only bred mushrooms in 5-6 pots for an hour or so, so I don't have any strong opinion on what info people would want, or how to arrange it. I don't have pics for 89% of the mushrooms, so am happy to leave the image stuff to you, or you can post a link to the images and I'll join in. I'm also not sure we need a page for each mushie, but perhaps pages for base colours or spots might be a good approach. So yellow spotted red cap would be on the page for all yellow spotted mushrooms and the page for all red mushrooms. Or maybe a summary page with a grid would suffice? Dunno. Welcome back. Mary Lennox 22:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::btw, we haven't got entries for all the plants - Specimen Blue Parrot Tulip still escapes me - sixth(?) round of cross-breeding the last two remaining tulips with hybrid slots failed last night. Hopefully either I will get a purple seed in the next few days, or you will get to tulips, and can breed it. Mary Lennox Cheers for the welcome! Cheers Mary! Actually, I think what I should have done was deleted that particular page, having added the one remaining missing one to the main begonia page (before signing up with a login). the only reason I haven't is not a technical one, but rather because I'm still not convinced that there isn't one more begonia based on my tracking in a spreadsheet - but I'm only up to level 9 in the game so far, and am trusting the wisdom and experience of other players! I'm happy to help editing as I find stuff, but not with mushrooms - I can't be bothered delving into that particular aspect of the game! Nztebs 09:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for tidying up the rumour pages too. Hopefully there aren't too many more holes (apart from mastery), but please edit as you find them! NZ - kiwi? Good to have an antipodean on board. :: :::No problem! I'm killing time while I wait for the cats to come in before I can go to bed! And yes, I'm a kiwi, living in Auckland, NZ. Just after midnight for me now and the cat has finally graced me with his presence, so time for sleep! Hi from GameHouse Hi Mary! I think you have done a great job with this wiki, and the game team really appreciates the time you have put in to it, while not just giving everything away as spoilers. Thank you so much for your hard work! 00:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Noel with GameHouse ::Noel - thanks! There are still plenty of gaps around game play, decorations, gifts, etc., which I know you have worked hard on in the game, so hopefully someone will fill those areas in shortly. Hi, and thanks. Yes i will do. /* My Progress */ hi Mary i need help with the Progress on my Page, how can i get the pictures of plants like yours, with the mastered sign and so on. Nadine Markert 15:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Nadine LOVE your chart on the mushrooms. Do you have simliar charts on the other breeds? Thanks in Advance! ::I'm not quite sure which chart you mean. If you mean Cap Mushrooms, then try e.g., Tulips or Begonias, or my favourite - Hybrids. If you mean the mushroom progress chart above, then above it you'll see a bar labelled "Mary's Plants"; just click the "show" button on the right. The details of that chart and the start of the mushroom chart can be found at Progress Example. Hope this helps. Happy gardening. Mary Lennox 21:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello ^_^ I was wondering if there is a way for people to set up their own plant progress page like yours? I think its an awesome feature and would be fun to use. :) I've looked around but don't see the option anywhere ... if I've overlooked it, could you point me to where I start? :D Thanks for your time :) Sheri Hi Mary, I simply highlighted the particular row or Spale and since then: Right click on cell properties can then set the background color and more. 'm still not finished, would use the colors to show what the mushrooms - is mastered, and what was only a secret seed, or not yet mastered. Since the "image mastered"it does not goes like this. I tried to hide this table but it does not work. Could you even try to hide it a table. When I'm done I'm still a little legend to which color stands for what. Oh, yes, thank you for the hint.I hope too, then the last mushrooms are not easy to grow. Nadine Markert 05:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Mary, I have set purely by the "Lucky Lily shadow.png" two too much, sorry. Can you delete the two? Nadine Markert 22:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC)